The day our lives changed
by Windy1992
Summary: 15 year old Carlos had just been dignosed with Lukeima and now his life is in the balence of live and death can thwy save him in time before its to late
1. Chapter1

Authors note Hi everyone so, this is my vary first story I'm writing. On this site so please be nice on here and no rude review or mean words or I will report you, but I will take positive advice and feedback back if I need to change anything please let me know so I can improve my writing overtime thank you

Chapter 1

At Auradon central hospital

Help" cried" Mal, to the receptionist we need help our best friend Carlos is vary sick, and we don't now what to do.

Jay come rushing, in the hospital with a younger boy cradled in his. Arms he had to be 15 years old looking vary sickly looking and his life was. Hanging on a tread right now. If the doctors and nurses don't ,save the young boys life in time.

"We' will do every we can for right now you all can go in the waiting, room, until the doctor exams him and update you with any news. As Jay handed Carlos over to the nurse. Jay was sad that the Younger boy was taken from him but him because he did want, to let him go right now but. know that Carlos was in good hands with people that will help him, and see what is wrong with him.

I'm Scared that we're, going to loss him Mal said he not just. My best friend but also a little brother to me and Im afraid,that I don't want to loss him because we're all a family and I care about. him

So what's going to happen? Evie Said

I don't know Jay as he answered,her all we can do is wait and from the news from the doctor. And we will get our answer,for right now all we can do is wait. And pray that our little brother will be ok and be in good, hand's with the doctors and nurses for right now. Now one of us has to call and explain,

to fairy god mother and tell her everything. What was going on With Carlo and what's wrong with him Mal" said.

Between Jay and Evie, they compromised between the two of them. Which didn't take that long and thought Jay, should call Fairy god mother and explained, her to everything that's going on right now.

How long has to been going, had this been going on for. fairy god" mother said while crossing her arms and, the looks of it she didn't look to trilled. They didn't tell her any sooner.

Well it's all started, like 1 week ago and Carlos was coming. Back in our dorm every single day with bruises and compelling, of multiples symptoms we got concerned. About him and what's going to happen to health in the long run

And scared what you were going. to say when we told you any sooner, if we did tell you. Please don't send us back to isle or give us detention.

I'm not going to give you, guys detention I'm happy you guys told me. As soon as possible and told me everything I'm giving you all credit for goddess class, for helping out a fellow classmate who sick', and medical help right now.

Actually fairy god mother, he not just classmate but best friend and little brother to us. We are family and we really care about, him and don't want to loss someone who is close to us Mal" said to Fairy God mother.

I see you love him so much, fairy god Mother's said.

Yes vary much Evie said but he's in good hands with. The doctors and nurses they will help him and find out ways to help, him and find his Diagnosis.

2 hours went by and they, haven't heard any news on Carlos. They were getting worried why is it taking so long an hour ago they said they had to do test on him to see, what it is do they can get a official diagnoses, on him so that they can begin to treat him for it.

Here you here to see Carlos, a doctor? Asked the group of worried teens, siting in front of him in the waiting room. By the look on the doctors face it didn't look vary good news at all of them.

"Yes" Mal said we're here, to see him what is the bad news doctor, give to us straight is he going to be ok at least.

The doctor shook his head, in sadly to them and thinking to them shelf's that it's not good. And the news there going to hear was bad.

we have done a lot of test, on Carlo and they all came back positive and I'm sorry to say he is has been diagnosed with Leukemia.

What they are all reacted" it, can't be it all wrong this has to be a big, mistake he can't have cancer you have, redo the tests results again, Mal said to the doctor.

Miss you all need to calm down, unfortunately the test results aren't lying. And we're not wrong Carlos has cancer sadly I hate to brake it to you the doctor said, unfortunately it's reality kids. Your lucky you got him here fast any sooner it would of been. To late

So what is going to happen jay ask?

Well he will have to start chemo therapy and other treatment right away, so it will help him cure his cancer so that it will improve him to have a longer life by making his cancer cells go away.

So how long is his live expectancy? Mal asked because I heard there's only amount of years people with cancer live, and don't survive they say the cancer comes back and you can't fight it.and they end up passing way

5 to 10 years the years but in Auradon it's only a five year life expectancy, so unless there a miracle and he defines the odds of the medical Field he will prove he's a cancer Survivor. But like you said before cancer, can came back to the person and they would end of fighting it so they loss the battle and end of up passing away.

Well ok then let's begin then, there no others chose right now. Other start his treatments so he can get better so he won't be sick anymore I'm going to miss him not, being with everyday but he had to stay. In the hospital to get better Jay' said he's my little, brother and we all love him so much.

Its good that you said that, Jay because he won't be out of the hospital. For awhile now the Carlos is cancer free so that means that the oils kid will be spending holidays, and birthday in here sadly.

The kids were sad to, brake the news him once they get to see him. But the doctor told them sadly right now they can't because he needs be gram free or infection will effect his body. Once he is more stronger they can see him,

but for right now it's not going to happen, right away. So they were all disappointed but it has to be done for his own, health is on the line now and it's serious.

Thank you for reading my story please tell me how I hope you liked it and write a review wow Carlos is life has gone form 0-60 in six point flats please stay tuned to chapter 2 and again no ride review or I report toon


	2. Chapter2

Chapter 2

Inside of Carlos hospital, room during that same evening. He was admitted into the hospital by his friends for his condition, and finding out being diagnosed with Lukiemia. The chemotherapy treatments will be starting right away so they can kill and, shrink the cancer cell in his body and let him. Quietly of life and live till the fullest to be with his friends and other people who care about, Carlos live right now is hanging in the balance of life and death and it's rough right now.

So" doctor give to me straight are there many side effects with when the chemotherapy starts he ask?

Yes Doctor Micheal said there, are many side effect during chemotherapy I will start naming many of them. That will make you shocked

Fatigue

Hair loss

Easy bruising and bleeding

Infection

Anemia (low red blood cell counts)

Nausea and vomiting

Appetite changes

Constipation

Diarrhea

Mouth, tongue, and throat problems such as sores and pain with swallowing

Nerve and muscle problems such as numbness, tingling, and pain

Skin and nail changes such as dry skin and color change

Urine and bladder changes and kidney problems

Weight changes

Chemo brain, which can affect concentration and focus

Mood changes

Changes in libido and sexual function

Fertility problems

So does that answer, your question son the doctor said.

Yes said a scared but, interested Carlos it's seems like that vary look. List of side effects from the chemotherapy drugs that can cause horrible damaged but grawling effect to your body, in ane negative perspective but in a positive way they help kill and prevent cancer cells, from spreading. Any further in the body. That will shorten my life expectancy on this earth cutting short, and I get to live my life to the fullest. And have a bright future as well. I have so much to look. Forward to I want be with my friends the one, I love the most even buddy dude the dog he will be heart broken when he here's the news I don't, want to die. Doctor please help me I beg of you. I will be brave be a fighter through this and I won't complain I have to stay strong and not be a quitter for my friends and everyone else. If they see my weak they will think I'm going to give up on them but I'm not a quitter like I said, and I will fight my battle with lukiema but if something happens to me I wish only one thing to keep my legacy alive and going both for Auradon, and the Isle for generations to come.

Ok then the doctor said, let her started with your chemotherapy. Right away there no time to waste right now you are a strong boy who believes in yourself for, never giving up and flight the battle. Nurses I will need help state and get young Carlos set up and get him started in his chemotherapy, right away his life is on line and we.Need to save this young kids life.

Yes Doctor Micheal said one of the nurses" we, will fallow your orders and. Start to prepare his chemotherapy treatments with your fellow instructions and the protocol, and safety of each Patient. As they started his first chemo treatment. Once he set up and ready to go Carlos bravely prayed for, himself to be strong and he can make it through. This no matter what

About 4 hours latter, I felt drained and my body felt week and showing sighs of the symptoms from the side. Effects, from the chemo that night I felt my stomach. Being queasy and know it was a the effect of the chemo so I started having high volume of, nausea and throwing up a lot through the night. That I didn't get much sleep from it at all I started, have hair loss which is expected with the side of effect of the chemo drugs but the, next day it was a totally different story. Well let's just say I had lack of appetite and didn't eat, I stared loss weight fast and I refused to eat my food. Ill let them tell you what happens.

That's morning in his hospital room the nurse bring Carlos a tray of food, and put it right in front of him. She probley thought he is hungry and need his to keep energy, but here was his answer to that.

"I'm" not hungry I don't want, that I don't fell like in the mood. To eat right, now I was sick all night to the point I kept going the bathroom throwing up. As he told, the nurse refusing and not picking up a fork and touch his food at all he started. To loss weight, slowly that his body started to look different. It's must be the effect of the drugs the doctors know it from the beginning so they decided, to put Carlos on the feeding tube they have. No choice other right now so he can gain weight, and improve his health at the same time.

So during the late morning, a nurse along with a doctor. They started setting up with all of the supply they need to get ready.To hook him up to a feeding tube once they got everything ready they told him they have to, put a feeding tube down his. Nose to give him nutrition because by the looks of his appetite it doesn't look like it come back anytime soon down, the time being

" No I will not have this tube go down my throat I refuse. Right now Carlos "said"

I'm sorry son too have, to if your own good and also. For the well being of your health you have to do this or your not going, to get better along with your chemo treatments. Nurse hold him done so we can get this produce over with if he fight you hold him down, because he might pull out the tube.

No please I don't want, it please stop as he cried not cooperating at the moment he. Was not happy they had to do this at this second he fought with them. Hard but no use he was almost defeated quickly by the nurse he was in pain from the from the, pain of struggle by the nurse get him to hold still and the tube going down his nose. It hurt so much he wanted to cry so bad but didn't because he wants be strong

For everyone that he loves, and won't want to bring them down. Once it was over he was tired and fell asleep in his hospital bed the doctors said he needs rest as his body is starting to recover. As he has a long road ahead of him and it's just the beginning.


	3. Chapter3

Chapter 3

Almost 3 weeks went by, and Since Carlos has been. Been admitted into the hospital for his on going medical condition, and having being diagnosed with Leukemia evan teens can have this get have this terrible illness. That can be deadly and pay the lost, coast of end people life's early. If not stoped at the source or iver cancer come's back and your body fighting for its life and the chemo drugs. Stop working at this point and your body can not fight it off then you end off passing away, and you miss your opportunity of your future. Or not being a cancer survivor. On top of that

So doctor when can, my friend's come and visit me I miss them and it's so boring being alone and living your life in a hospital room day in and day out Carlos said.?

I'm sorry son doctor Micheal, but I'm going. To say this to say this "clearly your not allowed to. Have any visitor right now due to the outside grams right now they can't, come in the cancer ward because the grams that your friend's bring in will effect you and other, cancer patient. In the ward and they can cause. You to have terrible infection that will spread to fast in your body and if not stopped by us quickly it won't look to good so we can't have, that right now so no contact from the outside door of the hospital for while. But you can contact them through access of the hospital laptop after your treatments you can talk, to them that why while he was talking. To the young teenage boy who was siting in a hospital, bed while standing right in front of him while they talked

Fine said Carlos I guess, not happy at the moment but also disappointed as well because he can't see all of his best friends but it's won't be the same without them . Them in person I'll miss them terrible everyday while I stay stuck here inside the boring hospital, for a year my life is miserable At the moment right at the right now.

Son that's the way its, going to be I'm sorry but your going to have to. Spend a year of your life in the hospital if you like or not doctor Micheal' said" your here to get better, so you can be cured and be cancer free. I'f you were to say to be released right away and stop your chemotherapy all together, you will not end making it in the outside world and. Dying so we have to keep you here, against your will if you like it or not your friends end up bringing you I'm here on time I think they want you to get better not just for them but for everyone else that you loves you think about. It son doctor Micheal said while the nurse in his hospital room while doing another rounds, of chemotherapy his hair is pretty much fallen off his head at this point and was completely bald. As well as suffering many other side affects from the chemo drugs on top, of that his body felt week and tired from all the treatments and produces he had today. That Carlos fall asleep quickly the doctor let him rest and the nurse stay with him so he can, have someone with him during his chemo treatment.

As I sat watching the young, teenage boy sleeping I have to think that. Going through all of this must be though for him and kinda fell bad that he's suffering through this terrible illness but the kid is looks like a strong person who will never give up the fight of battling through this and I'm here for to support? while he's going through this. My name is Molly and I'm of his nurse assigned to young Carlos while he spends his time on the cancer ward the nurse said I taken the seem to likening, this boy he's vary sweet and also nice while I was started assigned to work with him. On the cancer ward 3 weeks ago when I got the boys medical records and his case during the time he was diagnosed with Leukemia it's staring to look like this kid life has been impacted from it and changed forever someday's I see him crying in pain from it and i sit with him to give the young boy Comfort and support to them him it's going to be ok and you, will make it through this your a strong and will fight through this. As I look into his eyes I can see that they have changed a lot pained and scared at the same time since the chemo, drugs enter his body and changed it.

2 hours latter Carlos woke up, to see his favorite nurse there siting by his bedside still tried and week from the drugs, from the chemo that wasn't in the mood to talk to anybody on video chat right now so, he told. Them if they contact him he sleeping right now or not in the mood. Right now but Carlos likes to talk To nurses Molly because she, always there for them no matter what even thorough. The tough times.

As the Mal, Jay, and Evie tried, contact there little brother through video chat. Through the hospital laptop it end briefly and was cut short by his nurse.

I'm sorry kids Carlos, had a rough day today and is not. Nor up to video class at the moment he's sleeping now can, you can contact Carlos is up to it or get him at the right. Time the chemo treatment wiped him, Out for the day he needs his rest to recover. Nurse Molly said

Thats tottley understable, nurse Molly said Jay" we can call back. Another day when he's up to it tell our little brother Carlos we all say hi and miss him terrible that it hasn't been the same without him here.

Yeah sure i will pass along, your message when he wakes up again which probley won't be for awhile.

Ok "thank" you nurses Molly said Mal and Evie said"

You're welcome kids nurse molly said" he is a vary lucky to have you guys, in his life that's for sure.

Yes he sure is a great, kid Mal said that's why we love him so much dearly Carlos is like a little brother to us and our family, bond is vary special.

And I tottley understand that, nurses Molly said I been on his assigned with Carlos case for 3 weeks and I'm starting to. Growing have vary special bond with him when ever there a rough day for Carlos and is in pain and about to cry I've been there for him through the though time and I soothe and confront, him when ever he's going through a chemo treatment or a produce that tries him out. During the day and struggle through it there some time days and no so though days but we all fight. Through it and move pass it slowly but eventually we beat it and I'm pretty sure Carlos will that's for sure I'm there for support 100 perfect.

Update what will happen, to Carlos in chapter 4 stay tuned. There going to be a big surprise for you guys


	4. Chapter3 (09-13 16:28:37)

Chapter 3

Almost 3 weeks went by, and Since Carlos has been. Been admitted into the hospital for his on going medical condition, and having being diagnosed with Leukemia evan teens can have this get have this terrible illness. That can be deadly and pay the lost, coast of end people life's early. If not stoped at the source or iver cancer come's back and your body fighting for its life and the chemo drugs. Stop working at this point and your body can not fight it off then you end off passing away, and you miss your opportunity of your future. Or not being a cancer survivor. On top of that

So doctor when can, my friend's come and visit me I miss them and it's so boring being alone and living your life in a hospital room day in and day out Carlos said.?

I'm sorry son doctor Micheal, but I'm going. To say this to say this "clearly your not allowed to. Have any visitor right now due to the outside grams right now they can't, come in the cancer ward because the grams that your friend's bring in will effect you and other, cancer patient. In the ward and they can cause. You to have terrible infection that will spread to fast in your body and if not stopped by us quickly it won't look to good so we can't have, that right now so no contact from the outside door of the hospital for while. But you can contact them through access of the hospital laptop after your treatments you can talk, to them that why while he was talking. To the young teenage boy who was siting in a hospital, bed while standing right in front of him while they talked

Fine said Carlos I guess, not happy at the moment but also disappointed as well because he can't see all of his best friends but it's won't be the same without them . Them in person I'll miss them terrible everyday while I stay stuck here inside the boring hospital, for a year my life is miserable At the moment right at the right now.

Son that's the way its, going to be I'm sorry but your going to have to. Spend a year of your life in the hospital if you like or not doctor Micheal' said" your here to get better, so you can be cured and be cancer free. I'f you were to say to be released right away and stop your chemotherapy all together, you will not end making it in the outside world and. Dying so we have to keep you here, against your will if you like it or not your friends end up bringing you I'm here on time I think they want you to get better not just for them but for everyone else that you loves you think about. It son doctor Micheal said while the nurse in his hospital room while doing another rounds, of chemotherapy his hair is pretty much fallen off his head at this point and was completely bald. As well as suffering many other side affects from the chemo drugs on top, of that his body felt week and tired from all the treatments and produces he had today. That Carlos fall asleep quickly the doctor let him rest and the nurse stay with him so he can, have someone with him during his chemo treatment.

As I sat watching the young, teenage boy sleeping I have to think that. Going through all of this must be though for him and kinda fell bad that he's suffering through this terrible illness but the kid is looks like a strong person who will never give up the fight of battling through this and I'm here for to support? while he's going through this. My name is Molly and I'm of his nurse assigned to young Carlos while he spends his time on the cancer ward the nurse said I taken the seem to likening, this boy he's vary sweet and also nice while I was started assigned to work with him. On the cancer ward 3 weeks ago when I got the boys medical records and his case during the time he was diagnosed with Leukemia it's staring to look like this kid life has been impacted from it and changed forever someday's I see him crying in pain from it and i sit with him to give the young boy Comfort and support to them him it's going to be ok and you, will make it through this your a strong and will fight through this. As I look into his eyes I can see that they have changed a lot pained and scared at the same time since the chemo, drugs enter his body and changed it.

2 hours latter Carlos woke up, to see his favorite nurse there siting by his bedside still tried and week from the drugs, from the chemo that wasn't in the mood to talk to anybody on video chat right now so, he told. Them if they contact him he sleeping right now or not in the mood. Right now but Carlos likes to talk To nurses Molly because she, always there for them no matter what even thorough. The tough times.

As the Mal, Jay, and Evie tried, contact there little brother through video chat. Through the hospital laptop it end briefly and was cut short by his nurse.

I'm sorry kids Carlos, had a rough day today and is not. Nor up to video class at the moment he's sleeping now can, you can contact Carlos is up to it or get him at the right. Time the chemo treatment wiped him, Out for the day he needs his rest to recover. Nurse Molly said

Thats tottley understable, nurse Molly said Jay" we can call back. Another day when he's up to it tell our little brother Carlos we all say hi and miss him terrible that it hasn't been the same without him here.

Yeah sure i will pass along, your message when he wakes up again which probley won't be for awhile.

Ok "thank" you nurses Molly said Mal and Evie said"

You're welcome kids nurse molly said" he is a vary lucky to have you guys, in his life that's for sure.

Yes he sure is a great, kid Mal said that's why we love him so much dearly Carlos is like a little brother to us and our family, bond is vary special.

And I tottley understand that, nurses Molly said I been on his assigned with Carlos case for 3 weeks and I'm starting to. Growing have vary special bond with him when ever there a rough day for Carlos and is in pain and about to cry I've been there for him through the though time and I soothe and confront, him when ever he's going through a chemo treatment or a produce that tries him out. During the day and struggle through it there some time days and no so though days but we all fight. Through it and move pass it slowly but eventually we beat it and I'm pretty sure Carlos will that's for sure I'm there for support 100 perfect.

Update what will happen, to Carlos in chapter 4 stay tuned. There going to be a big surprise for you guys


End file.
